She Will Be Loved
by crazynobody
Summary: Bosco takes another mans responsibility.


Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. They belong to Edward Allen Bernero, John Wells and some other fine folks. I'm just borrowing them for a while!  
  
Author's Note: I just want to thank my wonderful beta Michelle. Without you this story would not make sense.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Bosco takes another mans responsibility  
  
Faith walked into the firehouse right after her shift, she decided she had to tell him today and there was no way in getting out of it.  
  
"Hey Alex have you seen Jimmy?" Faith asked nervously running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Yeah he's in the weight room." Alex replied curious to what Faith wanted Jimmy for.  
  
"Thanks" she said and turned and walked toward the weight room. When she reached the door she saw Jimmy and DK laughing while lifting some weights.  
"Jimmy, can I talk too you for a minute?" Faith asked in a low voice hoping it was enough to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah sure." He said looking up to see Faith at the door. "Let's go out front." He said and motioned for here to lead the way. "So, what did you want to talk me about?" He asked as they reached the driveway. 'Get it over with Faith' her mind pleaded with her.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered looking at the ground.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive. I'm three weeks late plus I took two tests this morning." She said not taking her eyes off the ground.  
  
"No, I mean are you sure it's mine."  
  
"Of course it's yours you're the only person I had sex with since my divorce." She said angrily finally looking up at him.  
  
"What are you going to do…I mean, are you going to keep it?" he asked leaning against the wall running his hand over his face. She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I am, I can't have another abortion and can't see myself just giving up my baby." She explained. He understood where she was coming from but he really didn't want another kid.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith I can't..." He said and trailed off hoping she knew what he meant.  
  
"You can't what?" Faith said through clenched teeth. He didn't say anything he just stared at her. "You know what I should have expected this from you." She shouted and turned and quickly walked away. When she reached her car her face was completely covered in tears. 'What am I going to do?' she thought as her cell phone started to ring. She really didn't want to answer it but something told her to pick up the phone. "Hello?" she answered in a weary voice.  
  
"Hey Faith is everything okay?" Bosco asked concerned  
  
"Yeah why?" she asked trying to get her emotions in check.  
  
"I had a gut feeling I should call you. You sure you're alright?" He asked still concerned.  
  
"Bos can I come over for awhile?" she asked when her emotion got the best of her.  
  
"Of course, what's wrong?" He asked worried because it sounded like she was crying.  
  
"I just need somebody to talk to." She said in almost a sob.  
  
"Okay see you in a little while."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
Faith arrived at Bosco's apartment fifteen minutes later. She didn't hesitate to knock when she reached his door. She had no doubt in her mind that he would be there for her no matter what. He opened the door in a matter of seconds and immediately pulled her into a hug when he saw the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Faith?" he asked rubbing her back as he led her over to the couch. She was crying so hard she couldn't answer him she just held on to him tighter.  
  
"He doesn't want it" She sobbed when she got a little control over her emotion.  
  
"Who doesn't want what Faith?" He asked softy and completely confused as to what she was talking about.  
  
"I'm pregnant Bos and he said he couldn't... "She trailed off and put her face back in his chest. Bosco felt his blood boil.  
  
"Who?" he demanded, she didn't answer she just started to sob softly. "Who was it Faith?" he said soft this time hoping to get a respond out of her this time.  
  
"Jimmy." She whispered.  
  
"Jimmy Doherty?" she nodded. "You slept with Doherty?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, only once. Do you remember that night I had that date with Eric." He nodded. "Well, he never showed up. I was about to leave when Jimmy came over to the table. We started to talking and laughing and by the end of the night we completely trashed. I don't even remember what actually happened. All I know is the next morning I was in his bed completely naked with the hangover from hell." Once she got the explanation out she placed her head back against his chest. He continued to rub her back as she calmed down. "I told him tonight after work that I was pregnant...He doesn't want anything to do with the baby...Bosco what am I going to do? At least with Charlie and Emily Fred was there to help. I can't do this alone." She cried.  
  
"You want me to go talk to him?"  
  
"No. I don't want to force him to be in the baby's life and if he just wants to give up his rights like that he doesn't deserve this baby." She raised her head off his chest and looked him in his eye to make sure he knew she was serious. She knew if Bosco went to talk to him, he'd probably end up trying to kill him for treating her the way he did.  
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Faith you know I'm here if you need me for anything you know that right?"  
  
"I know. And I've never doubted that for a minute, that's why I came here." she smiled a little she always felt comfortable with him now that she felt his arms around her she didn't know how she lived without this comfort.  
  
'This is the time tell her.' Bosco's mind screamed "Faith I...I love you and if... if Jimmy won't take care of his kid...I will."  
  
"What?" She asked in shock  
  
"I love you Faith. You're the only person I've ever loved. And I can't and won't sit back and let you go through this by yourself." He said looking her directly in her eyes. 'Take a chance Maurice.' He hesitated slightly and leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips. He was surprised when she didn't pull back. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathless.  
  
"I love you too. But I can't make you take on his responsibility. It's not your problem."  
  
"You're not making me, I'm volunteering." He said sincerely making her see how serious he was.  
  
"You're serious." He nodded.  
  
"Faith I've never been more serious about anything in my life."  
  
"Bosco I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you'll accept my offer... Say you'll move in with me."  
  
"Move in with you?" she asked in shock  
  
"Yeah. You live in a one-bedroom apartment. At lest I have a spare room here."  
  
"I don't know about all this Bos."  
  
"I don't want this kid growing up without a father Faith. Even if you don't want to be with me; I still want to be in this kid's life. You call all the shots here we'll do this however you want to." He said softly. She didn't know what to say. She knew Bosco to be the step up kind of guy but this was kind of overwhelming. She loved him for a longtime and now that they confessed their love for each other it had to be over a mini crisis. She finally got wits back and leaned up and met his lips in a deep passion kiss. "I hope this means you'll move in with me" he laughed.  
  
"If you truly want me to, yes I will." She smiled  
  
Faith fell asleep in Bosco's arms as they lay on the couch. He carefully shifted so that he could get off the couch when he noticed she was asleep. Faith moaned and moved slightly. Bosco stayed still for a couple of second to make sure she was completely asleep. He got up from the couch and bent down to gather Faith in his arms and carefully carried her in his bedroom and laid her on the bed. He took her shoes off then covered her up with a blanket and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you." He whispered and rose off the bed. He tried to quietly leave his bedroom but banged his foot on the nightstand. "Shit." He cursed loudly momentarily forgetting Faith was in the room and turned the light on.  
  
"What... what happen." Faith mumbled waking up  
  
"Nothing I just banged my toe. Sorry I woke you." He said softly.  
  
"It's okay." She said trying to read the expression on his face but couldn't. Bosco walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"Get some sleep I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just in the living room for awhile?" he assured her.  
  
"Okay." She sighed and gave him another kiss.  
  
He went back in to the leaving room and where he started to pace. He didn't know what he should do. He couldn't just let Jimmy get away with what he did, but he couldn't risk his relationship with Faith ether. He knew if he went out and beat the living crap out of Doherty like he wanted to he would probably lose Faith.  
  
'I can't take that risk' he thought to him self and went back into the bedroom with Faith.  
  
END 


End file.
